


L'art de poser des questions

by Leo Poldine (Lapaumee)



Series: Aux âmes bien nées [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Nuit du FoF, Serpentard, ragots de la société sang-pur, soirées mondaines
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapaumee/pseuds/Leo%20Poldine
Summary: Tout le monde ment. C’est l’une des rares constantes de l’univers. Alors Cornelia les écoute, les observe...





	L'art de poser des questions

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a été écrite pour la 91° Nuit du fof, sur le thème « question », en une heure. Pour plus d’informations sur les Nuits d’écriture ou sur le Fof, n’hésitez pas à m’envoyer un MP. Cross-posté avec fanfiction.net.
> 
> Qui est Cornelia ? Quelles questions pose-t-elle ? Pourquoi son nom de famille est Greengrass ? Toutes ces questions trouveront leurs réponses dans "Aux âmes bien nées", l'histoire longue qu'Océ est en train d'écrire et qui donnera la trame de ces OS, mais en attendant... J'espère que vous apprécierez cette introduction.

**L’art de poser des questions**

Au final, la réponse importe peu.

Les gens mentent. C’est l’une des rares constantes de l’univers. Ils mentent parce qu’ils ont honte, ou pour protéger quelqu’un, ou eux-mêmes. Ils mentent par intérêt, par peur, par principe. Ils se mentent à eux-mêmes et ils mentent aux autres.

Donc la réponse en elle-même importe peu.

Mais chaque réaction est une vérité. La bouche qui s’entrouvre sous le coup de la surprise – réelle ou simulée, il reste à le découvrir. Les pupilles qui se dilatent. Le claquement agacé de la langue contre le palais. Les lèvres qui se plissent, oui qui se retroussent. Le ton sec, ou doucereux, qui monte ou qui descend. Le regard derrière elle, à quelqu’un qu’elle ne voit pas.

Les gens se trahissent toujours.

Alors elle sourit, et pose la question suivante. Elle observe, écoute. Les mots comptent, si la réponse importe peu. Nina Bulstrode porte toujours la main à sa gorge quand elle est mal à l’aise. Son mari, lui, porte son verre à ses lèves et avale une gorgée avant de s’éloigner à grands pas pour se rapprocher d’Abraxas Malefoy. Celui-ci l’accueille avec un hochement de tête et un sourire, celui qu’il ne dégaine que quand quelqu’un le gêne.

Elle se détourne, attrape un verre.

Nina semble calmée, et Lena Yaxley les rejoint, tout sourire. Elle porte ce soir une robe mauve rehaussée de blanc, très élégante – plus que d’habitude. Caliban a dû faire de bonnes ventes récemment – ou considérer cette soirée plus importante que d’ordinaire. Pendant que Lena et Nina échangent des nouvelles de leurs enfants, à Poudlard ensemble, Cornelia observe, portant distraitement son verre à ses lèvres.

-Ravissante, Lena, cette tenue, n’est-ce pas Nina ? demande-t-elle dans un temps mort, avec un sourire sincère.

Yeux qui se plissent, lèvres étirées, mouvement de tout le corps vers l’avant. Oui, c’est un cadeau – et s’il y a un message derrière, Lena en ignore tout. Quant à Nina, elle a hoché la tête avec les mêmes lèvres serrées, et son regard s’est à nouveau fixé derrière Cornelia. Décidément, elle tient quelque chose, et ce satané gamin aussi. Mais pour avoir une certitude, il va falloir chercher plus loin.

Qui ? Peu importe, au fond.

Rares sont les gens qui ont la réponse, la solution. Il faut savoir observer, écouter, croiser les informations. L’un va répondre involontairement d’un geste de la main ou d’épaule, l’autre mentir sur un lieu, une heure, un invité. Et petit à petit, en creux, dans les recoins et les silences, dans les mensonges et les sourires embarrassé, la vérité va se dessiner.

L’important, c’est de poser la question.


End file.
